


The Secret Tour

by ManicSystem



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicSystem/pseuds/ManicSystem
Summary: This is a FortunexQuinn fic where Quinn takes Sarah up on her offer as given in Legends of Runeterra card interactions, and she finds more than she dared look for.
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Quinn
Kudos: 11





	The Secret Tour

Planks ricket underfoot despite the nimble footsteps of the leatherclad warrior walking into Bilgewater.  
"I have no clue how this place stays together..." Quinn quips as she makes her way to the entrance of a noisy, slapdash bar with the illustrious title of 'The Briney Buttwinkle'.  
As she pushes aside the chewed up- looking saloon doors, she tilts her head to the side to dodge a flying broken bottle, her sensed assailed by an in-progress barfight between everyone in the bar, against everyone else in the bar.  
Dodging projectiles from bottles to flying chairs to stray bullets, she begins taking down patron after patron with deft throws and tactical blows.  
Quinn jumps back to catch a flying patron, only to startle when she sees the woman's majestic crimson locks fall away from her heartthrob features.  
"O-oh hey Sarah!" Quinn jolts out, pulling her to the wall to dodge a flying bucket only to blush as she realizes she was holding Miss Fortune's hips.  
"Hey there flygirl~ <3" Sarah bat her thick eyelashes once before unleashing a monstrous pistol blast to destroy a barstool that was flying their way.  
"Am I already getting the Bilgewater experience?" Quinn snarkily remarked as she unholstered a hand crossbow to pin an unruly patron's club to the wall.  
"Of course darling~ We're always having a blast down here!" MF let out a hearty laugh as she picked up and tossed a barrel towards the bar counter and fired a chasing shot, resulting in a raucous explosion that left the remaining barfight dissidents firmly lain upon the floor.  
Taking a breath as the commotion settled, Quinn let out a giggle as she watched Sarah wipe ashy smudges off of her smooth porcelain cheeks.  
"Come on flygirl, let's blow this joint~" MF shot a rogueish smirk at Quinn as she led her out of the bar by hand, taking her up the stairs and over some crates to stand atop the creaking roof of one of Bilgewater's many shanties.  
"I'm glad you made it~ <3" Sarah flicked her volumptuous hair out of the way as she holstered her pistols in her tightly-stretched pants, her hips cocked to one side with a cannonload of attitude.  
"Are you okay? You were sunk in a real scuffle back there."  
"Oh yeah! Even managed to snag my last bounty's pay from the bastard who tried to run off with it in the commotion~" Fortune's hair almost seemed alight with flame as she exuded satisfaction and confidence.  
Quinn absentmindedly leaned against a nearby wooden post as she admired the woman's spirit, only to stagger as the post began to give way and the nearby shack parked on the shanty rooftop started to collapse.  
"Oh no I'm so sorry I'm so oh my god its going to collapse right here isn't it-" "Yup!"  
Quinn stepped back, eyes darting around for somewhere to go until MF took hold of her waist, pulling her off of the roof while she held onto a rope tied to a rusty crane overhead, swinging them around until they landed on another rooftop.  
As soon as Quinn set her feet down on the other roof, she looked over to see the dust settling as the stilted shack laid in a heap of rubble.  
"Oh dear..." "Oh this is the fun part, keep watching." "Hunh?"  
Quinn quizzically turned back to the shack as several yordles, seafolk, goblinoids and scraphounds came out of the roof and started nailing boards back together, hammering nails in instantly and slapping gobs of glue inbetween boards as they stacked them haphazardly.  
Within minutes the shack was put back together, although in a completely different configuration, and all of the residents had returned inside their abodes.  
"Wow! That's pretty incredible, I guess having your town made out of cheap materials is good in some ways."  
Quinn stared at Sarah's shortly trimmed nails as she dusted off one of Quinn's shoulderpads, a killer smile punching through Quinn's heart as she turned back to look at her.  
"See something you like, wings?~<3"  
Quinn blushed as she heard a familiar gentle swooping sound overhead, and rose petals softly floated down around both of them.  
"Y-yeah~" Quinn regained some of her composure and giggled, picking a rose petal off of Sarah's oversized captain hat.  
"Good~ <3 Cause I've got something nice to show you~" MF teased as she turned around, hips swinging as she expertly shot off a mount for some rope rigging on a nearby ship that had been built on top of until it became part of the town.  
Taking hold of the rope, she beckoned Quinn over with a come-hither motion, taking her by the hips again as she came close, swinging them both over to a sturdy looking building's canopy before running up its sign onto its roof, letting out a hearty laugh that gave Quinn even more spring in her step while she chased her.  
Fortune ran and jumped over several buildings until she came to a long rope that ran all the way from the town to the docks, tossing a belt over the rope, she rode it down and down, sliding and gliding over the rooftops until she let go and landed on a crate filled with old clothes and unused sailcloth set firmly on a high tower overlooking the harbor.  
Quinn's heart raced as she chased her every step of the way, using a belt that had held a pouch onto her thigh as her ticket down the ropeline, she landed with a poof into the crate, giggling until she noticed the beautiful crimson haired woman laying on her side admiring her with beautifully full lips curled into a gentle smile.  
"You fit right in around here Quinn~<3"  
Quinn almost gasped upon hearing the heartthrob lady captain say her name, her face baring how utterly charmed she was.  
MF giggled and hopped out of the crate, bouncing her way up some nearby steps until she alighted on the rooftop of what must be one of the only stone structures in all of Bilgewater.  
Quinn leaped out of the crate to follow her, coming to a stop near her side under a small tented roof from which she marveled at the view.  
The wide open sea greeted her eyes with rolling waves and lurching boats pulling into the docks lain down beneath their feet.  
The worn rocks and open sky filled their vision as briney sea air gusted up into their noses.  
Fortune sat down next to the edge of the rooftop, looking down on the swaying boats, endless seas, noises of many people all seeking their own legends, fortunes, and adventures.  
She watched them with a passive expression, her characteristic daredevil smile departing her face.   
Listening as Quinn set down beside her, she turned to her and asked, "What's your favorite sight so far?"  
Sarah's luscious rosey bangs fell away as she saw Quinn looking back at her, cheek resting on her palm.  
"...You..."  
Quinn was a bit of a bungler sometimes when it came to understanding people, but it was obvious what Sarah has showed her.  
Sarah showed her her life. The adventure, the ups and downs, the unguessable exploits that lay around every corner.  
She was a woman who laid everything bare, and yet showed nothing at all, but in this moment she looked unguarded.  
She showed Quinn a place she had never showed anyone else.  
"This was the first place I slept when I got to this town. My whole life blown up in smoke, nothing left but a heart full of revenge..."  
Sarah pulled out one of her signature pistols, fingers gently sliding over the beautifully embossed filigree.  
"This was where I caught sight of what I wanted to destroy... but also where I started to hope for something more."  
"As I took in bounty after bounty, I felt the seabreeze chill my heart... So many people who torment and abuse others for their own gain..."  
She looked up at the sky, her face looking a bit weary for once, her hair laid still, fallen down around her supple shoulders.  
"But I also met good people, people who make something out of nothing and fought tooth and nail for family that ain't even bound by blood."  
She brought her pistol up to her chest, holding it there as she looked off into the distance, her joys and sorrows flowing through her in a way that Quinn had never seen before.  
"Sarah..."  
Quinn scooted close to her, wrapping one arm around her back as Sarah leaned her head onto Quinn's shoulder.  
"I did what I came for, I sated the vengeance in my heart, but I feel empty now... I want something more than this..."  
Quinn nested her head on Sarah's, her gorgeous red hair cushioning her face as she warmly breathed into it.  
"I want to help the people here... those who can't defend themselves from the scum that rides the waves..."  
"But I realized when I met you... I want someone to come back to... someone to ride the wind with... I..."  
Fortune turned to look up into Quinn eyes as she noticed tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Sarah... I've never wanted to be by someone's side as much as I do with you..."  
"I've been riding the wind, looking for a reason as good as wanting to help people. A reason to be."  
"I... I want to... I want to ride that wind with you..."  
Sarah laughed as she cried, pulling Quinn in for a deep kiss, tears streaming down both their faces as they embraced.  
They giggled after their first kiss, taking a breath to go in for another, and then another.  
Their kisses grew hot and wet, their bodies seeking each other out, Quinn turned over to pull Sarah on top of her.  
"Sarah... <3"  
"Quinn~ <3 <3 <3"  
Flowing scarlet hair fell down around Sarah's freckled shoulders as her desire pounded within her, her hands slipping under Quinn's leather top to pull it up and run her fingers along Quinn's honed abs, biting her puffy lip gently with need.  
Quinn's hands slid up Sarah's thighs, her fingers deftly unbuttoning her open-sided pants, revealing Sarah's lithely muscled and smooth thighs.  
Sarah gasped as Quinn's fingers groped and slid up her thighs until they came to her bubbley ass, squeezing and pulling apart her butt as a warm wetness dripped down from her now exposed panties.  
"Ffuckk... you have no clue how much I've d-dreamt about this~ <3"  
Sarah let out gasps as she slid her hands over Quinn's abs, pulling her top up even more until her fingers sunk into Quinn's soft, full breasts.  
Sarah let out even more moans and whimpers as Quinn started to slip a finger inbetween Sarah's legs, teasing and rubbing over her soaked pussy.  
Miss Fortune's back arched and she sunk into Quinn's chest as the pleasure filled her body and mind, whimpering out Quinn's name inbetween gasps and moans.  
"You too... gods you're so beautiful Sarah... you're amazing... <3"  
Sarah let out needy moans as she leaned in to sink her teeth gently into Quinn's neck, her fingers kneading her breasts and rubbing over her nipples as Quinn's own moans grew loud and needy.  
"S-sarah... oh gods you're w-wowww... NNnnnhh~<3"  
Quinn's hips bucked, bouncing Miss Fortune up as she came from the pleasure of her bite, groping, and perky ass.  
Sarah's happy moans and giggles hummed through Quinn's body as her fingers toyed with Quinn, bringing her to orgasm again.  
"Ssarah <3 <3 <3"  
A little bit of drool trickled out of Quinn's mouth as she trembled under Sarah's touch, her own fingers finally slipping under Fortune's panties to slide along her drenched pussy.  
Sarah gasped and her body gave in, her back arching in more as she clung to Quinn, her hips and knees going weak with pleasure as Quinn began to slip her finger along her pussy's lips and clit.  
Her moans turned to whimpers and gasps as Quinn began fingering her and spreading her ass, drawing noises she had only dreamt of out of Sarah's mouth.  
"Good girl~ <3... My Sarah~"  
Sarah gave in completely, her arms clung around Quinn as her hips rocked back into Quinn's fingers, hot love dripping down the insides of her thighs.   
Her body shuddered as her pussy squeezed down on Quinn's fingers, still rubbing her clit.  
"Q-quinn... my Quinn <3... Mmmm <3..."  
Her body sank into Quinn's arms as she went slack, breathing deeply with only little whimpers every now and then.  
The warmth of her body, her rosy hair splayed out over her, the words and love they shared filling her mind, Quinn dozed off to sleep, pulling her discarded cloak over both of them as they laid down together.  
As the warm night turned to cool morning, Quinn woke up curled up in a blanket, with Valor perched on a nearby barrel looking curiously at her.  
As she sat up she noticed a familiar captain's hat fall down into her lap, and memories of the day and night before rushed back, leaving her blushing and smiling.  
As she turned the hat over, she noticed a letter left inside, which she promptly opened to read.  
"Dear Quinn, You're the only one I want to ride the wind with, my soaring wings~ <3 The wind is set to blow come sunrise, come catch the draft with me <3"  
Quinn teared up a bit as she realized what the letter meant, and she rushed over to the side of the tower to see Fortune's iconic ship the Syren rolling in the waves on the dock nearest the tower.  
She focused her hawkish sight down on the deck to see a beautifully freckled, crimson haired lady captain smiling up at her, waving.  
Quinn stepped back to do a little happy dance where only Valor could see before grabbing all of her stuff, Fortune's hat, and then calling Valor to latch on as she launched off the side of the tower, swashbuckling her way down to a new tomorrow.


End file.
